Original Heroes of Olympus Character Poems
by Thranduilion7
Summary: My summary of each of the seven Heroes of Olympus (and Nico!) and a look into each of their personal struggles.


Child of Hades

A child of darkness

Of hell

Of death

Of eternal punishment

That is what I am.

What I must live with

What I must endure, must bear

How do I hold on, you ask?

How do I cope with my curse?

I have an anchor, an idol, a hero

But this comes with a price,

A secret,

A humiliating confession

One that few know

And one that some have guessed at

This being that I am anchored to

Has no idea, no fathoming thought

Of how much I care for them

Of how much I would do to prove that

One day I hope to change that

To bring it to light,

To confess

But now I must suffer

Because my anchor is in mortal danger

And he has asked of me an impossible task

But I must do this for him

For if I don't, all will perish

Child of Poseidon

A child of the deep

Of rivers

Of lakes

Of oceans

That is what I am

What I must live up to

What I depend on

What heals me

The water is my friend

My guide

My healer

My father

Loyalty is my weakness

I am unable to step away

From friends in need

And one day it shall consume me,

Shall make me helpless

Shall kill me

But until that day comes

I will continue to fight for my family

For I am a child of the sea

Of the big three

And I live to help those

Who can't protect themselves

Child of Athena

A child of knowledge

Of strategy

Of wisdom

Of the owl

That is what I am

Why I am respected

Why I am feared

Why I am never silent

Wisdom guides us all

She is our guardian

She is our life-saver

Our plan-giver

My mother, my inspiration

I wish to rebuild the world

To make it beautiful

To make it powerful and self-sustaining

To make it wise

But first I must prove myself

To those I fear

To those I dread

For they live in those, dark shadowy corners

In homes and fortresses made of silk

Waiting, waiting

Waiting for me to wander in

Child of Jupiter

A child of the skies

Of storms

Of rain

Of lightning

That is what I am

Why I must never fail

Why I don't know who I am

Why I must be careful who I call family

The sky is my domain

My happy place

My source of power

My king

My father

The one who left me

Who left my mother to go out of her mind

Who left my sister, forcing her to run away

Twice

This why I wander

Always searching for where I belong

Whenever I feel like I fit in

I always change, I'm always the loner

I was born on accident, and named to appease her

She, the queen, the cheated, the wife

She who destroyed me to remake me

Child of Aphrodite

A child of beauty

Of charm

Of fame

Of love

That is what I am

Why I feel useless

Why I find trouble

Why I want to get noticed

Charms and beauty are my weapons

My secret

My fortune givers

My nightmare

My mother

The one I dread

For I am nothing like her

I strive to be unattractive

While others want me beautiful

I want to be myself

My friends are my lifeline

At first you may look and see, I'm just a shy, harmless little girl

But once you get me talking, I can have you on your knees

I can make you love me, kill me, help me, commit suicide, or fear me

And I hate that most of all

Child of Hephaestus

A child of fire

Of the mighty volcano

Of automatons

Of the forge

That is what I am

Why I am cursed

Why I am lonely

Why I am the seventh wheel

My wits and sense of humor are my shields

My fire is my curse

My hands are my life

The forge, my father, my guide

I was cursed, played, used

By one who wants me to live

I fight to change my fate

I have a promise to keep

A promise that someone else made not long ago

But failed to return to her

Now I must be her savior, her rescuer

Her prison bail, her curse breaker

She will make me a new fate, and I shall change her fortune

But to do that, I must betray the ones I love

I must save the world, and make the ultimate sacrifice

I must die

Child of Pluto

A child of wealth

Of riches

Of wealth

Of curses

That is what I am

Why I am afraid

Why I am an outsider

Why I am old beyond my years

My gifts are my weapon

But also, my dreadful curse

The underground, my friend, my father

I loathe him, he killed us

My mother, forced to serve the Earth

Until the day we both died

My brother rescued me from hell

But I am now a stranger

Not of this world, but from the past

I am rich beyond measure, yet still poor

I would but give away my treasures

But do not, for fear of many perishing

I wish to make myself better

To be useful to my friends

But first I must free myself from my past

Such horrors are there, lurking, full of sorrow and heartbreak

If it wasn't for the one who claims to be my father

I would still have a family

Child of Mars

A child of violence

Of bloodshed

Of mass murder

Of war

That is what I am

Why I refuse my ancestry

Why I seek a different father

Why I try to be someone else

Arrows and animals are my weapons

My secrets

My pride

My father's shame

My life depends on the food of a fire

One match, one flame, and I perish

The fire maker scares me, despite his harmless stature

I feel like a joke and a mistake

My ancestors offer no help, no guidance

My family a mess, my mother gone

Perished in my father's domain

I hate, fear, and yet admire him, can't make up my mind

He has helped me, yet cursed me

And I can never seem to please him

I wished to find my destiny, to find one that understands me

Who knew that she was right next to me all along


End file.
